


Ensemble

by mellarkmockingjays



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellarkmockingjays/pseuds/mellarkmockingjays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day AU. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are two best friends that are inseparable. But what happens when the friends start to have feelings towards each other? Will it change their friendship in a good or bad way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peeta's Pov

_May 2011: Sophomore Year_

"God Peeta. Can we please take a break?" 

I look up from my history textbook and see Katniss rolling her eyes at me. She sits on the edge of my bed, clutching a blue pillow to her chest. I lean back on the bed and continue to scan the textbook.

"We have to study for our history finals," I reply back, even though I'm tempted to indulge in just five minutes of tearing my eyes away from this crappy textbook. 

"Yeah, well. I can't take it. This shit is boring and we've been studying for two hours." 

"Correction, I've been studying for two hours. You've been sitting there and complaining," I say with a smirk. Katniss flips me off and tells me to screw myself. 

I smile to myself, and go back to reading the history of Christianity.  After about twenty minutes of mind numbing boredom, I close the book and allow myself to indulge in my favorite past time.  Staring at Katniss. 

She lays at the edge of the bed; feet by my pillow, head almost dangling off the bed. Her delicious brown locks are in a messy braid, some hair sticking to her hair due to the May heat. I allow my eyes to travel down to her neck, which is beautiful, just like every other part of her.

Continuing my path downwards, I stare at her chest, which is clad in a skimpy blue tanktop. This sounds so typically male of me, but goddamn, her breasts are perfect.  Not too big, not too small. My eyes feast on her flat stomach, which is exposed due to her shirt riding up.Continuing past  her stomach, I stare at her legs. Shapely, musclar, legs that I can only imagine being wrapped around my waist. They are perfectly tan and long, and so beautiful. 

My eyes flit back up to her face.  Her eyes are an intense shade of gray, with draw me in with every blink. Her lips are plump and rosy, and downright kissable. She is perfect; she is Aphrodite.

Katniss turns to me and meets my most likely lusty gaze. 

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Did I mention she has a bit of a temper? 

But that's what I like about Katniss. Most people would get annoyed by her fiery personality and sullen disposition. She has so much determination and strength,  it sends a hard twitch right to my groin. She is utterly sexy when she gets that fierce look in her eyes. Shit, she turns me on so much. 

"Nothing much," I say with a smirk. Facing away from her,  I try to conceal the tightness in my pants. Suddenly, she gets up from the bed. 

"I better get going. See you tomorrow?" I nod my head, and walk her to the door. I lean against the side of doorway, and watch her walk down the steps. I sigh, and wonder how the fuck am I going to get my best friend, that I've been in love with for four years, to return the feeling. 


	2. Chapter 2

June 2011: Sophomore Year

Katniss POV

This is bullshit. 

Those are my first thoughts as I walk into the District 12 High. 

My seconds thoughts are that I should've stayed home in the A/C. 

But, no. I let Peeta drag me into the hellhole that is this fucking school. He told me that it was only right that I attend the last day of school. I I don't see why. I really don't give a shit about telling the bitches I have suffered the last year with to have a nice summer. I I couldn't give less of a fuck. 

But Peeta is Peeta. He'll make the shittiest things sound somewhat appealing and almost not make you want to strangle your throat. 

As we walk through the mustard colored halls, I allow myself to think about this past year and why I've come to the conclusion that homeschooling would be a better option. 

*Flashback*  
November 2010  
"Get out of my way Glimmer." 

I stare up at the cunt who made my life a living hell since freshmen year. She stands in the doorway of the front entrance with her two bitches who will literally do anything for her. Clove and Foxface. Well, her real name is Jacqui, but she likes to be called that dumbass name. 

Glimmer tosses her blond hair over her shoulder, and gives me a condescending sneer. 

"Why don't you make me bitch?" 

Did I mention she's a cunt? 

I roll my eyes and attempt to get through her. Wrong move Katniss. Glimmer has like a full foot on me, and her two bitches won't even let me come close to moving an inch. 

I would totally punch her, but I really don't even know why she hates me. 

Although, I have a strong suspicion that it's related to Peeta. Whenever she sees him, she acts like we're BFFS, and pretends to not want to slit my throat. But as soon as he's out of sight, she's the Glimmer we all know and hate. I bet money that she hates me because she's a jealous, insecure bitch, and she's envious of Peeta's and I's relationship. She kinda makes it obvious that she wants Peeta's dick and I obviously pose a "threat" to that. Whatever. 

"Where do you think you think you're going?" Glimmer pulls me by the shirt and I stumbled backwards. 

"Home," I say, even though I know it's a rhetorical question. 

"Not so fast bitch," Glimmer pulls me by the shoulders and throws me onto the ground. Clove and Foxface pin my hands down and Glimmer slaps me across the face. Bitch. I attempt to kick her, but she's too fast and throws a punch to my jaw. Clove and Foxface hold my body down as Glimmer continues to pound the living daylights out of me. 

"What the fuck is going on?" 

Glimmer, Clove, and Foxface stop in their tracks. I look up to see a livid Peeta standing there, with his fists clenched to his sides. His eyes are dark, almost black; unlike the beautiful blue I know so well. 

"Peeta...um..hi," Glimmer stutters nervously. Clove's and Foxface's faces are turning an interesting shade of red. Peeta shakes his head in disgust and leans down by me. 

"You ok?" His eyes soften as he takes in my face and notices the blood dripping down my face. I shake my head no, and my vision is threatening to fade. He wraps his arms under my arms and knees, and carries me bridal style out the front door. 

When we get to his blue Toyota, he carefully places me in the front seat of the car. Reaching in the backseat, he retrives a towel and presses it to my head. I visibly flinch and lean my head back against the seat. 

Wordlessly, he drives me back to my house. During the ride, I feel his hand slip into mine as he rubs the back od my hand gently. I shiver, and goosebumps form along my skin. That's when my vision turns to black. 

*Flashback ends*  
I sigh and shake my head. Peeta looks down at me and looks bemused. I shake my head again and stare down the hall. 

"I don't know why you dragged me to this hellhole," I say to Peeta, raising an eyebrow. He grins and grabs my hand. Electricity shoots in my hand, and my body feels like it's on fire. He intertwines our fingers and pulls me down the hall. 

"Come on Everdeen. Let's get this day over with."

 

The rest of the day passes quickly. When the last bell rings, I walk out to the parking lot and wait for Peeta by the exit. As I stand there in the sweltering fucking heat, I'm approached by Cato Baker, the biggest asshole in the grade. I put a scowl on my face and pray that he won't talk to me like he has for the past six months. He's attractive, don't get me wrong. But I'm not into that whole douche bag personality. So whenever he talks to me, I ignore the dick and try not to lead him on. 

"Katniss Everdeen. How are you?" His obnoxious voice lingers in my ear, causing me to wince. I don't answer and hope Peeta will hurry his ass up. 

"Oh, so you're giving me the silent treatment? Well, how about I talk and you listen. We should go out sometime. How about that?" He leans close into my ear, his body shifting towards me. I back away from his golden abs and muscles, and say nothing. He ignores me, and moves closer. 

He cups my face in one hand and turns my head toward his. 

"Come on sweetheart. Just one date." Cato's hands on my face are the last straw. I lean in close to him and put my lips by his ear. 

"Absolutely fucking not." I jerk my knee into his groin and he doubles over. He falls onto the ground and he holds his groin in pain. "Touch me again and see what happens." 

I turn around and walk straight into large shoulders and a muscled torso. I look up into blue eyes and see Peeta looking at me with a smirk on his face. 

"What did you do?" 

"I did some damage to his balls because he was touching me," I explain with a shrug. I continue to walk away from Cato's withering body and hope that Peeta will follow me for our walk home. 

"Touching you? As in how?" Peeta's eyes darken suddenly and his fists are clenched at his side. 

"Nothing you need to worry about. Come on, let's go." Peeta grabs my face in his calloused hands and brushes his finger against my cheekbone. His touch causes goosebumps along every inch of my skin and I try not to shiver. 

"You sure?" He stares into my eyes, and I nod slowly. 

This is going to be a long summer.


End file.
